


007 vs. The Christmas Sweater

by theflyingdalek



Series: 00Q Drabbles [4]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Sweaters, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingdalek/pseuds/theflyingdalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q has an ugly sweater. Bond tells him to take it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	007 vs. The Christmas Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by tumblr user teenageparseltounge11's prompt "Q wears a hideous Christmas/Holiday sweater and Bond finds it adorable".

"Take that off."

"Excuse me, double-oh seven?".

Q turned around to face the agent who was looking at Q's new Christmas sweater as if it were the most alien thing in the world.

" _That_. Take it off."

Q crossed his arms and then uncrossed them, looking down at his bright green and red sweater. Well, it wasn't just green and red, it had speckles of purple and orange and pink and brown all over  
in tiny Christmas lights as well. 

Yes. It was an ugly sweater. But Christmas sweaters were _supposed_ to be ugly. And this sweater was warm and soft and not at all scratchy like most sweaters were. 

Q crossed his arms one more time and looked defiantly at James Bond. He liked his sweater, and if the agent had something to say, well then screw him.

"I like my sweater, thank you very much.", Q voiced stiffly. 

"Oh I'm sure", Bond said from much closer than Q had remembered him being.

Q instinctively took a step back. Bond took another step forward, very clearly stepping into Q's personal space.

" _Excuse me_ Agent Bond", Q said in a rather shaky voice.

"Yes, Q", Bond said, breathing into Q's ear.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

Bond put a hand on Q's shoulder and his other hand went to work with Q's belt buckle. Suddenly, Q jerked back.

"OH MY GOD!", Q shouted.

"What?", Bond asked, confused.

"You're turned on by the Christmas sweater!", Q exclaimed gleefully.

James Bond drew back as if he had been burned.

"I am _not_ ", he replied blushing.

"Yes you are!", Q laughed.

"Shut up", Bond growled, pushing Q lightly against the wall.

"Or what?", Q asked teasingly.

Bond didn't even bother answering with anything other than a smothering kiss.


End file.
